


Sixth Sense

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: Sixth Sense Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remadora, Under editing hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Tonks managed a sad smile, and pointed to Remus. "Do they know?" She asked him. His eyes widened when she realised what she was talking about, and he nodded. " Good. I think it helps when I have help. You're very sad, Mr Lupin, but I promise your fears are unfounded."Tonks smiled. "Don't worry. You can't hurt me. I actually have a thing with werewolves. I've met one before, you know. They never hurt me. It's my sixth sense, I guess."AU where Tonks goes to school with the Marauders, and gains a soulmate.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Sixth Sense Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. They really know when to ditch me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crinkle of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896918) by [AFaith1192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFaith1192/pseuds/AFaith1192). 



"Excuse me, sorry, I - _oof -_ no, no it's my fault, I'm such a klutz - ohmygodohmygod are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so clumsy, I'm so, so, sorry - yeah, dunno why my parents bother - I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking - my parents really ought to have left me in hospital when I was born - oh my goodness, madam, I'm so, so, sorry, I don't think I can apologise enough - yeah, first timer all right! - _sorry-"_

Nymphadora Tonks was an eleven year old walking disaster, and didn't she know it. Despite her parents' constant encouragement, the moment she walked out in public, she began tripping, falling, and dragging innocent members of public down with her. Managing to bang and scrape her way to the train, she looked, discouraged, at the gap between the train and the platform, almost certain she'd fall in.

"Worried you'll fall in?" a voice came from in front of her. She pushed her oversized hood aside and looked up, and saw a black-haired boy leaning out of the window. His crooked glasses nearly (but not quite) hid twinkling hazel eyes. Tonks sighed, looking along the platform. People were boarding all around her.

"Oh you don't know me, I'm a walking disaster area - you must have seen me before," she replied, looking longingly at the train step just a foot from her. 

"Yeah, we did," a second voice said; another black haired boy appeared, though his hair was long and made the other boy's messy raven locks look slightly ridiculous. The second boy's aura was different, though; Tonks could tell he hadn't been loved like the first boy. "It wasn't too nice to yourself, either. ' _My parents should have left me in hospital when I was born' -_ don't talk like that, because soon enough other people will too."

"Now, about your little problem - I know - I'll grab your trunk, and Sirius here - Oi, Sirius! - he can help you up on the train," the first boy was saying, reaching down for her luggage.

Sirius reappeared, and helped Tonks up. "Well, firstie, after all that we've got to know your name!"

"Oh," Tonks said. She thought for a moment, before answering, "Call me Tonks. It's not my first name, but if you had a first name like mine you'd have to use your last name, too!"

"OK," Sirius agreed cheerfully. "This is James - Potter - and I'm Sirius Black," he added, holding out his hand.

But Tonks stared at it. "You're a _Black._ "

Looking slightly taken aback, Sirius retracted his hand and shrugged. "Not the best lineage, I know, but nothing to go ignoring my overtures of friendship for - after all, we don't even really know your _name . . . ._ "

He started to walk away, shaking his head, when Tonks called after him. "No! That's not what I meant! I was just surprised, that's all. I'm half Black, you see," she added as an explanation.

Sirius returned with James at his side, grinning widely now. "Right! Well, I don't reckon you're bad or anything - _not like them_ ," he added under his breath, "But I'd like to know who you belong to!"

"Uh, Ok...um, my mother's Andromeda Black?"

"Ohhhh, Dromeda! She's my cousin!" he added as an afterthought. "My favourite. Shame she got kicked out, huh?"

"She doesn't think so," Tonks muttered darkly.

At that moment, James seemed to get bored of waiting for his friend too finish. "Anyway, Tonks," he butted in, " how'd you like to come sit with us? Might give you some time to bond over the lovely Walburga, " he added to Sirius, who nodded. "Yeah, come sit with us! I think you're my new favourite relative!"

Tonks grinned and followed the boys down the corridor. She noticed James was still dragging her trunk. "Er....James?" She said uncertainly. He looked at her. "I can have my trunk back now."

He looked down, and then up with a wicked grin; the action was replicated by Sirius. "Only if you answer a question," they chorused.

Tonks sighed. She knew it was about the hood. Well, farewell new friends.

"Tell us why you're wearing a cape that makes you look like an overgrown bat, " Sirius demanded.

She slowly pulled down the hood. Her turquoise hair shone in the light.

James grinned. "Why would you want to hide THAT?"

She smiled back. Then , she closed her eyes, focusing very hard. A moment later, her hair turned bubblegum pink.

" _Woah_!" the breathed in unison.

"Take my advice, Tonksie," Sirius said, as they completed the distance to the cabin, "Don't hide that. It's awesome. And, by the way, why didn't Dromeda come to see you off?"

" Well, she knew Walburga would be there, " Tonks explained. "And dad....well, dad is a bit of a wanted man, isn't he? Cos he's a muggleborn. So, here I am, knocking things over freely."

There were two other boys in the compartment, which were introduced as Remus Lupin and Peter (they seemed to think he didn't need a last name, even though Peter was the least distinctive name of all four). Then, Tonks felt something she wished she didn't. It was a pull. 

She had this unnamed ability since she was small, to seek out kindred spirits, those who were outcasts, or in danger. If she felt a pull, she couldn't really leave the side of that person, because of her loyalty to saving them from themselves ( "yup, you're a hufflepuff," her dad had said when she'd explained at age nine. "A hufflepuff with some funny abilities, but a hufflepuff.").

The others must have noticed the sadness that washed over her face, because soon they were all asking if she was OK. "Im fine," she said. Her gut was screaming that she could - and needed to - trust these people .

She explained the pull, and what it meant. They were stuck with her forever, until the person got better or pushed her a way.

Sirius looked intrigued. "Who needs it, then, cousin? Who has got the pull?"

Tonks managed a sad smile, and pointed to Remus. "Do they know?" She asked him. His eyes widened when she realised what she was talking about, and he nodded. "Good. I think it helps when I have help. You're very sad, Mr Lupin, but I promise your fears are unfounded."

Everyone else was looking on in amazement. She knew their Moony so well, and yet they had never met before! And she knew things they didn't know, and felt so bad for not knowing or noticing. 

Tonks smiled. "Don't worry. You can't hurt me. I actually have a _thing_ with werewolves. I've met one before, you know. They never hurt me. It's my sixth sense, I guess."


	2. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the millions of ideas I stole from 'a crinkle of fate'! That fic is a work of genius, unlike this one.

The five chatted amicably the entire train ride. For Tonks, who'd always been an outcast, to be able to hold a conversation with people who weren't family (although Sirius technically was) was a whole new world. She explained her abilities, and they immediately asked her to read them. She went round the circle; first Sirius (an abused boy with shocking amounts of talent - he confirmed that she was his favourite person in the world), then James (a loved, cared for rich boy who needed to up his game to get the girl - Tonks was fairly sure James now hated her); and then she got to Remus.

She smiled sadly. He offered a weak one back, clearly uncertain what to make of her reaction. "Oh, Remus, you're an idiot, aren't you? Life might not be Hogwarts but the slice of people you see in school represent the outside world! They are the same people you'll be working with in future!" He seemed mildly confused, but shook his head. "I'm enclosed right now. I've resigned myself to the life I'm going to have, Tonks." Now Tonks was shaking her head. "Didn't you listen when I was explaining the pull? You aren't getting rid of me, and I'll always know how you feel - especially you, since you've earned a pull, you're a werewolf which means we have a connection, and I'm an excellent Reader." Sirius and James raised their eyebrows at each other. But Peter was squealing "Me next! Me next!" and Tonks was forced to move on. However, she gave him a look which clearly said, _we're coming back to this later, when there's no-one else._ Remus sighed in resignation. He didn't know how to feel about this new girl, but there was definitely some good to get out of it.

XxXxX

"Oh, man, Moony, have you got it bad!"

Remus jumped. He'd been staring out of the window of the carriage, thinking about werewolves, connections, and Tonks. He turned innocently to the other boys watching him.

"I've got what?"

"You know what, I actually believe him. I know it before him, and I'm not Tonks the mind reader!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know if she reads minds, Pads," Remus said seriously. "Doesn't she just read faces? Anyway, I'm kinda interested to see where this will go."

"Oh?" Said James curiously , smirking like he knew some thing Remus didn't. "Whys that, Moony?"

" Well...no offence, obviously, but with you lot I always have to talk. I don't with her, I know that already. Did you know we were having our own conversation while she was chatting to you about something else?"

Peter looked astounded. "How?"

"Well, I asked her if she read. She said yes, and did I read muggle books? Well, I do, and then we just kept going. Then Pads interrupted, and we continued without talking _._ "

Sirius cackled. "I approve, I approve! She reads, werewolves can't hurt her, she doesn't talk, she felt a _pull-_ " here he winked at Remus, confusing the taller boy, "she's a complete outcast like Moony used to be, she's a relative so Moony and I really will be brothers-" _ah,_ thought Remus, _t_ _hat's what this is about, "_ but, best of all, she trips all the time!"

Even James looked confused now. "Why's that a good thing?"

Sirius just laughed louder. "Moony's the perfect gentleman, so he'd love someone to hold up all the time. And rescue, too. What was it she called you when she tripped coming off the train? Oh yeah - her _knight in shining armour._ If that isn't Moony all over, what is?!"

Peter began cackling madly too. "Yup! I ship it!"

James raised an eyebrow at Remus. "How did you catch her, anyway?"

Remus sighed. "She was going to fall, and I stopped her. I mean, what's so special about that?"

"Uh, the fact that we couldn't even see her when you caught her!" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

"I've never seen Moony move so fast!" Peter chirped.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "What happened, then, according to you three?"

"Well," James began, with an air of a great storyteller, "We were just walking along, and then you just yelled _'oh, hell!',_ and just sprinted off ahead of you. When we'd caught up, there you and Tonks were."

"We'd kind of like to know what happened, to be honest," Sirius added.

"Um, well, when I ran off, I caught up to her. She was about to trip, right off the train, and so I caught her arm and held her back. Her hair had gone completely white. And then, of course, you caught up and . .. . that's it."

Peter laughed loudly. Everyone looked confused; he didn't normally start anything, just followed James.

"Oh, Remus, this is great!" he giggled. "Now you're _telepathic._ "

Remus blanched. To be honest, he knew why he'd caught up with Tonks. It was what he called his 'wolf sense', and it normally helped him when recognising a scent or an area of woods he'd only seen in wolf form. This time, though, it had told him that Tonks was it trouble - if she'd fallen onto the platform, she could have broken her neck. Sirius must have caught the look on his face, because he said, "You're kidding. You aren't telepathic?!"

Remus just shrugged. "It was my wolf sense."

James grinned. "Oh, this is brilliant! My turn for a story! So, remember when you and Pads went to get food, Moony?"

Remus nodded, curious. 

"And that big Slytherin turned up, and started trying to hex you?"

Sirius growled. He remembered, all right.

"Well, Tonks' hair went a really pale blue, and she just said, _'he's upset'._ And then you came back and told us what had happened. Remember that, Wormy?"

Remus just sat there, shellshocked. "We aren't telepathic," he told his friends. "We can just sense big emotions."

The other three cackled evilly. "Oh, I love playing matchmaker!" Sirius chuckled, as they drew up to the castle.

XxXxX

It didn't take Tonks long to fall over again. This time, she nearly tipped forward onto a group of first-years as she followed them to the tall man. Hagrid beamed down at her, seeing her bright pink hair and wide grin. "Heh, you look like trouble, kid," was all he said, as he herded his charges into the boats. Two little girls followed Tonks into hers, but their excited giggling and pointing annoyed Tonks. She'd always had a more mature mind than other kids.

"There's yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts," Hagrid was saying, as they rounded a corner. Even the two girls, Anna and Kiana, stopped squeaking long enough to gasp. Tonks nearly fell out of the boat in surprise, and then again when she found she hadn't fallen out. Hagrid watched Tonks as she ignored Anna and Kiana, focusing instead on the legendary school. Hagrid himself nearly fell out of the boat when he saw why she hadn't: for most of the journey, a black tentacle had been guiding her boat. He shook his head, knowing he was right. This one's trouble. 

Professor McGonagall's usually hard face softened a little when she saw Tonks. She'd taught Andromeda, and had been her port of call for support through the whole 'i'm dating a muggleborn' thing instead of Slughorn. And Ted Tonks was a favourite student, too. The witch was interested when she'd heard that Tonks was a metamorphmagus, knowing she'd need extra lessons to make sure her emotions didn't dictate her morphing anymore. 

And she looked like trouble.

XxXxX

Tonks' knees were definitely a bit wobbly, but she morphed herself a little taller, brightened her hair, and stepped towards the hat. It didn't look imposing; the tatty, dirty brim had a huge rip in it that she now knew to be the mouth, but other than that it wasn't exactly distinctive. It's song had been one of warning to stick together, which she later learned had been the case for the entire war with Voldemort. Tonks' head was too small for it, but before it dropped over her eyes, she saw Sirius give a thumbs up and sensed Lupin's nervous excitement. Her large grin was constantly visible under the hat's rim as it chatted to her. Eventually, it yelled, 'HUFFLEPUFF!', and Tonks fell off the stool.


	3. Way to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tonks is a spitfire.
> 
> There's no other side to it.

Tonks soon learned that Hogwarts was not necessarily the best place to be when you don't want to stand out.

Her bubblegum hair and bright personality spread like wildfire around the school, mixing with the legend that was her parents' love story (pureblood meets muggleborn - they run away together - pureblood blasted off family tree - live happily ever after in defiance).

The Marauders were probably the worst friends to choose if she wanted to stay low, too; even Remus pulled more pranks and jokes than anyone else put together. However, her dormmates were so different to her, giggling around over gossip, that Tonks felt so much more at home with the boys. She kind of missed female company, but that didn't matter so much. Her four friends were a kind of balance for her mother's letters ( _will you wear a dress for Christmas if I buy it soon, Nymphadora?_ ), so Tonks felt her life to be pretty much perfect.

....Apart from the tripping. After falling off the stool on her first day, Tonks continued to trip and fall all over the school (provided Remus wasn't there to catch her). She'd clanged into a suit of armour on her way to Potions, accidentally threw chalk at Peeves when she fell over her bag on the way to the board in charms, simply collapsed in Transfiguration, and the steps were a martyr to her constant "Ooops!". When Remus was there, she never fell - but only because he seemed to know when she was about to. Sirius pretty much constantly made jokes about them, but Tonks didn't mind. Anything that stopped her cracking her head open was worth the teasing.

It wasn't the tripping that was the problem one day, however. Tonks was on her way to lunch when she tripped over the uneven floor and nearly fell on her head, knocking the person in front of her flying. "Sorry, sorry, I'm really clumsy!" Tonks exclaimed, offering her hand to the stranger.

"Ugh, get away from me!" the boy cried, shrinking from her hand like it was full of poison. He got to his feet, still backing away.

Tonks cocked her head to one side. "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

He sneered. "Yeah, right, like a mudblood could ever hurt me."

Tonks stopped in her tracks, withdrawing her wand. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, filth."

Tonks understood now. She took in the boy's green and silver tie, and his smirking face. "I'm not a Mudblood. I'm assuming you know who my mother is?"

"Yeah, a stinking blood traitor. What did they teach you, huh?" the boy continued, looking at her wand disdainfully. "More dirty little Mudblood tricks?"

"You don't want to know what they taught me," she said quietly, stowing her wand back in her robes.

"Oh yes I do. I want to know how incompetent the blood traitors really are."

"No, you do not want to know what my dad taught me. If you want to avoid me, stay out of my way."

"I'm pretty sure I'll hear you coming. I've seen you falling everywhere, probably because of your dirty blood, halfbreed. It can't be good for you to have that muck in your veins."

If people really see red when they're angry, Tonks was pretty sure she saw some kind of black. She launched herself at the boy, yanking his tie so his face came forward. She kicked his shins with her steel-tipped combat boots, elbowed his face, and then pushed him back against the wall. As blood ran down his face, she pricked her finger and shoved it right up close to his fluttering eyes. 

"See? We all bleed red. I'm sure your little friends would love to hear how a Mudblood halfbreed broke your nose."

Her hair turned a deep, angry crimson, and she turned away. 

XxXxX

Tonks ran blindly through the corridors, tears clouding her vision as the bell rang through the halls. She wouldn't have shown it to the Slytherin, but his words had stung her. All her life, people had been kind to her parents, helping them raise her and her powerful accidental magic, morphing, and reluctance to wear dresses. Apart from the legendary Blacks, she hadn't realised people would still let blood prejudice mist their views. 

She threw herself into the bathroom, leaning down on a wall as she sank to the floor. She pulled out her timetable, but threw it away; she didn't need to see what she was missing now lunch was over. She could see her hair turn a miserable blue, its curls straightening. Tonks didn't even bother to turn her head when someone else came into the bathroom until they plonked themselves next to her, their Gryffindor tie hanging between two curtains of beautiful red hair. 

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked, taking Tonks' hand in two if their own.

Tonks raised her head to see who was talking to her. She didn't know their name, but she had seen them sitting at the table many times, sometimes with a boy with greasy black hair. Other times, Tonks had seen them drift over to the Slytherin table, to sit with the same boy.

"My name's Lily," the girl supplied helpfully, seeing Tonks' confused expression. "And you're Tonks, I know that. I've seen you sitting with the boys sometimes. You look sad. What happened back there? I just saw you run away from Boreas. He's in our year, and he's a git. What did he say?"

Tonks shook her head. "He just . . . well, my dad's a muggleborn. I don't think he was too happy about it."

Lily grinned, randomly. "Ah, well, just shows some people aren't worth it, doesn't it?" At the look on Tonks' face, Lily smiled gently. "I'm a Muggleborn, Tonks. People are forever mean to me. I saw what you did to Boreas, too - good for you! I'm so pleased you managed to show him what we muggleborns can do! Don't worry about what happened back there. And I'm sure Sirius would love to hear about it!"

Tonks shook her head vehemently. "No! You can tell him 'a first-year' did it. But not me. I don't want to be picked on, or known, any more than I already am."

Lily nodded in understanding. "You are so unlike Sirius and James it's unbelievable that you're friends. They would have loved the attention. But, any time you don't want to be around those idiots, or Remus -I've seen how close you are - is busy, come and hang out with me and Severus, OK? Wouldn't want you to suffer because of them."

Tonks nodded. "Thanks, Lily. I'll see you later."

Lily smiled gently. "Any time, Tonks. I'm glad you're sitting on our table most times, too. Sometimes Severus wants a Slytherin day. And I'm dying for some girl company!"

The older girl stood up and left. Tonks grinned. She'd been thinking that just a little earlier that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Tonks saw what Sirius and James were doing (chatting up some girls while Remus watched them, laughing hysterically), she decided to take Lily up on her offer. She found the older girl in the library, in the presence of the greasy-haired pale boy.

"Hi!" Lily said, smiling when she saw Tonks. "Tonks, this is Severus. Severus, this is Tonks. She's a Hufflepuff." Tonks had never been introduced as 'a hufflepuff' before, but Severus smiled thinly and went back to his book without saying anything, so Tonks didn't bother to either. She had a very interesting essay for Herbology to do, so she sat down and pulled out her books. Severus raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't under the impression you did any work at all, hanging around with those rags," he said, jerking his head towards the library door, in the direction of James and Sirius.

Tonks raised her eyebrows back. "I know they're idiots, but how do you think they get those marks? _Magic?_ " 

Lily sniggered.

Severus pinked a little, but got his composure back instantly (Tonks decided to take lessons as soon as possible).

"It may be, Tonks - that's not your real name, is it? - that they do a certain amount of copying from the wolf."

Lily now looked very confused, but Tonks understood perfectly. "It may be, Severus - I hope to dear Merlin that's not your actual name - that they have more brains than you account for. _The wolf_ just enjoys reading."

For some strange reason, Severus smiled. "Very well. Providing you tell me your actual name, I'll look out for them doing anything. If I spot them studying, which I highly doubt, I will take your point. I do, however, believe I'm on the winning side this time."

Lily looked very impressed. "Well done, Tonks. You got a smile _and_ a chance to win against him. I don't get that, and I've known him for a year and a half - or more, I never was any good at maths."

Tonks sighed. "All right. My name is Nymphadora, nice to meet you."

Severus smirked. "Oh, I can have fun with that one."

"But you'll try to be nice to the boys, won't you? And I'll make them be nice to you."

He looked skeptical. "We'll see just how long they can keep a civil tongue in their heads."

Lily was amazed. "You have really cracked him, haven't you, Tonks? Must have been the fighting back."

XxXxX

"Did I, or did I not, say you could?" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly.

The Marauders were sitting in a circle, waiting for Tonks to arrive. Sirius was proclaiming to Remus about getting a girlfriend, or something, and James was looking on, amusement evident on his face. Peter, meanwhile, was squeaking every time Sirius managed a particularly grand gesture.

"What's all this?" Tonks asked, coming down the hill from the castle. Remus leapt up just as she nearly tripped into the Black Lake, stopping her from falling headfirst onto the Giant Squid. Rolling her eyes at Sirius, who was wiggling his eyebrows, she sat down on the grass next to the werewolf expectantly.

"Absolutely nothing," Remus declared decisively, glaring at Sirius. James just burst into laughter.

"Cousin," said Sirius, ignoring James, "Don't you think Moony here is good-looking?"

"Um," said Tonks. She had not expected this. "Yes?"

"There you are!" James said suddenly, making her jump. "We told you!"

"Told him what?" she said suspiciously. She didn't want to be caught in some sort of Sirius plan. They are the worst kind of plan.

"That he could get a girlfriend if he wanted," Sirius said, grinning.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. I mean, if I didn't want to inflate your head any more, I would say you were the best-looking," Tonks told her cousin, "then probably James, and Remus is maybe in between? Or the same as James? I dunno. And no offense, Peter, but you might be a bit behind."

Sirius flipped his hair. "I think I would say the same thing, cous."

"Sirius is a complete ladykiller," James rolled his eyes.

"I don't know a girl who hasn't been charmed by him!" Peter chirped, making James look alarmed.

"Lily hasn't!!"

"Oh, no!" Sirius said, feigning shock. "You didn't know?!"

"What?!"

"Lily's my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!" James looked literally murderous.

"Kidding, kidding!" Sirius replied, backing away.

Tonks laughed. "Alright, alright, enough of that before James kills somebody. How did this conversation start anyway?"

"It's Mary, in our year," Remus said miserably. "She won't leave me alone."

"She's jealous," said Sirius wisely. 

"Of who?" said Tonks, surprised.

"You!" James interrupted, earning a scowl from Sirius. 

"But . . . why?"

"Haven't you noticed? You hang around with all of us, and then there's Moony, who stops you falling over, who you're basically telepathic with, and you act like you're dating!"

Tonks and Remus looked at each other, and then shuffled apart when they realised she'd been resting her head on his shoulder, and he'd had an arm around her.

Sirius looked triumphant. "You see? I think every second year girl is jealous of you because of your connections to us - namely me and Moony, 'cos James is after Lily and no-one else."

"Speaking of," James added, "I saw you with her today. And Snivellus."

"Call him Severus, James, it's his name," Tonks said irritably. "They're nice people, _Severus included._ In the time I was with them, he accidentally mentioned about ten things he'd done for some first-year or other. Then he'd claim it was Lily's idea. He's always giving credit to other people, is Severus."

"I heard about a first year today," said Remus absent-mindedly. "Punched Boreas in the face."

"Oh, I heard that too!" Sirius grinned. "I really want to give him a medal, whoever it was."

"Her," Tonks corrected before she could stop herself. 

" _oh_ ," said Remus suddenly, making Tonks jump (and realise she'd inched back next to him again). "Well done, Tonks! Why'd you do it?"

"How did you know?" she replied, furrowing her brow.

"You didn't tell us, just then?"

"No?"

"Oh. Oh no."

They really were telepathic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's no time like the present to bring in a new power! What do you think?

Tonks and Remus did a lot of experimenting during the next week. They had decided to keep the whole telepathy thing quiet, except from Severus, who'd clocked it immediately.

It only seemed to work when they were touching, however - or if they had something of the other's. Neither of them had something they could exchange, especially if it was going to be carried around permanently, so they settled for squishing next to each other on benches, sitting next to each other at meals, and tapping their feet together. They didn't understand why they were suddenly telepathic, but, as Lupin said, "as soon as we understand it, we control it, and as soon as we control it, we can use it to our advantage."

Which, of course, meant confusing their friends.

XxXxX

"Wotcher," Tonks said, collapsing next to Remus. He looked at her with confusion evident; she hadn't tripped this morning.

She hooked her pinky around his, enabling them to communicate a quick plan.

_you haven't fallen over today! What's happening?_

**_Cheeky! Actually, I fell into the armour by Transfiguration, and I think McGonagall might have cast something on me...._ **

_well, as long as you aren't falling over! Anyway, I have a really cool idea for a bet._

**_oh?_ **

_let's bet on how long it takes them to realise we're telepathic..._

**_'them' being James and sirius? I think, fifth year?_ **

_oh, pessimistic. I was kinda hoping by Christmas, but how about this time next year?_

**_what happens if it take so much longer???_ **

_If it does, then they're much thicker than I gave them credit to. But I hope - believe - it won't come to that._

**_or inbetween!_ **

_alright. Anything after my bet and before your deadline, you win. OK? But I extend mine to third year christmas._

**_deal!_ **

They shook hands, earning strange looks from everybody. Tonks giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder - earning an eyebrow from Sirius - to continue a very interesting conversation they'd begun the day before.

**_we could write our own secret seven. We've got seven, haven't we?_ **

_don't we need more girls?_

**_uh, I can't remember._ **

_Do you think the muggle literature section has a copy?_

**_let's go right now!_ **

_right now?! Aren't you in a conversation or something?_

_**only with you**. **Enid Blyton is very interesting.**_

_as am i...._

**_whatever it takes to get you to the library, wolfie!_ **

_Fine, I lose, let's go._

**_Which reminds me, how many galleons am I winning on this_ _bet?_ **

Lupin just rolled his eyes, stood up (brushing the mud from his robes), and offered his hand to Tonks. She giggled as she took it dramatically; playing along, he pulled her up with a flourish. They each have each other an exaggerated bow, then linked arms and wandered off. 

Sirius looked at James, who looked equally confounded. "Where'd they go?" He asked anyway.

Snape - who had taken to hanging out with them with Lily - smirked. "They're going where they always go, aren't they?"

" Where's that? " said James with interest, at the same time as Sirius exclaimed, "ALWAYS go?! They don't just flounce off like this ....at least they didn't before, anyway....."

Snape just laughed softly. "Ever wondered why they're so close?"

"Um, because she sensed a kindred spirit in him and they're half-telepathic - emotion sensing, anyway - and he's a werewolf, and there's an instant spark?" Sirius suggested rolling his eyes.

"Nope!" Snape grinned properly now, clearly enjoying his game. "All those things just lead them to strike up conversation that Tonks wouldn't have with you lot. No, it's through _books_."

"Typical Moony," James snorted. "Books. One way to confess."

"Confess what?" Lily asked enthusiastically. "Oh, Tonks has a tiny crush on him, I can see it! And she told me all about their conversation on the train about Alice in Wonderland."

The boys looked at her, confused. "Alice in Wonderland?"

"A muggle book," the redhead giggled. "They've just clicked in the best way. I don't think either of them know it yet, though. Does Remus have a tiny crush too?"

"Tiny?!" Sirius exclaimed. "If his thoughts were projected over his head, he'd probably be under arrest for plot against every single boy who hits on Tonks."

"We've only been here three weeks!" Snape said alarmed. "How many can there be?"

"What can I say? She's half Black."

XxXxX

"Can't see it," Tonks called from the lower shelves. She hadn't trusted herself with the ladder, though she was slightly regretting forcing Remus to do it, as it was only a few days until full moon.

"Me neither," Remus replied, disappointed. He flopped onto the seats in the enclosed Muggle Literature section, the place that had unofficially become their hideaway when they wanted to discuss something.

"Well, I already knew it wasn't here," Tonks added, sitting opposite him. 

"You did?"

"Of course. I wanted to read it again when we started talking, but of course it's non-existent here. They just have the Lord of the Rings, or Alice in Wonderland, you know, older ones."

"OK, well, why are we here then? It's warm outside, and so sunny. I like it there."

"I just wanted to know . . . where do you go when you've transformed?"

"Uh...." Lupin was taken aback. "Well, it's the forbidden forest. Around the Shrieking Shack-"

"I'll avoid there then," Tonks interrupted, smiling warmly and standing up to go.

"Hold on a minute - _avoid_? You're not going out on full moon, are you?"

"Always do," she shrugged. "Get kinda ill if I don't. Like a shadow werewolf thing, y'know? If I'm cooped up, I go a bit crazy, breaking stuff, and then I'll throw up and be ill for a couple of days - but it's not real, it's just symptoms. There's nothing really wrong with me, that's why it isn't fixed. That's how I met Robin - he was a werewolf too. Friendly enough. We kept our distance, of course, but I would wave to him if I saw him...."

Remus was getting more and more confused. In a couple of weeks, the small, pink-haired firework had crashed into his life, read his mind, felt a _pull,_ and now she had shadow diseases if she didn't get out at full moon?

"So, please stay away from the Forest!" he nearly shouted. "If I bit you, you would be a real werewolf, and that's much worse than shadow, I'm telling you now."

"Would my dear cousin stop you? Or James?"

"You - you know?"

"How could I not? Why were they looking forward to a full moon, where their best friend basically melts and reforms his body into a savage werewolf whose howls scare the living daylights out of the whole of Hogsmeade? Why would they want a night where he is put through excruciating pain, even for a couple of days afterward? _Because they're there too,_ obviously."

"Now you're scaring me. You're way too observant, and you are actually too strange a turn-up. Isn't it just the most weird coincidence someone who likes werewolves and I just happen to be TELEPATHIC with arrives just when I'd vowed to never tell anyone?"

"Well, you didn't break your vow-"

"Not the point! Now, are you going to read me some Alice in Wonderland, or are you going to reveal that you're immune to cursed wounds?"

"Very much still human there. Pass me the book, wolfie."

"If you get to call me wolfie, i get to call you something too."

"Like what?"

"Is there another name you have? Or a version of your name?"

"Uh, I suppose you could call me Dora. But only in telepathic, like I do with 'wolfie'?"

"Don't you want to be an animal too?"

" Well, my middle name is Pheonix. You could call me that, but don't tell Sirius. My name is too good."

"Nymphadora Phoenix Tonks? No wonder you shorten it. OK, I'll call you Phoenix but only if I can call you Dora in front of people. Fair? "

"Fair. Now read the goddamn book."

XxXxX

The telepathy really didn't help Tonks and Remus' image in Hogwarts. They would sit, intertwined, for hours before breaking into fits of giggles, refusing to tell anyone what the joke was. They always sat next to each other to use it, but of course to anyone else it was just two teens squashed up against each other. They'd quote Alice in Wonderland, out loud, at each other until Tonks went bright red, and hit him, muttering ' _prat'_ (Lily sometimes understood what they were on about, and would exclaim _'Tonks!'_ until Tonks hit her too). It was just another catalyst, and soon they were pretty much always within two metres of each other.* Sometimes, Remus would put his finger on her shoulder, and then she would turn beetroot red, scowling at him in a playful way, to which he would always wink (something he'd never even considered doing before he met Tonks).

In some ways, it was a revelation for the Marauders (they'd never seen Remus wink. Ever). But in others, it scared them.

"Why are they always _touching_?" Sirius complained.

"You're touching me, right now, " Lily told him. James growled.

"Stop touching Evans, Pads. Maybe they just . . . need physical contact? Maybe it's something Moony needs to get over his 'I'll never date and I'll never be happy' attitude, " James suggested. 

Snape raised his eyebrows, partly impressed at the reasoning, partly exasperated that no-one had noticed. He decided to be a rat and tell them, if only a little bit. Anything to stop the frustrating 'let's guess Lupin's feelings' discussions.

"Its a part of their weird connection thing," he told them. "They have to be in contact to feel comfortable and/or safe." And, to be honest, he wouldn't put it past them to have that problem anyway - he was pretty sure they didn't need to squish up. The telepathy would work if they were touching feet across the table.

"We're not always touching," Tonks added, nodding to Remus, who was on the other side of Peter. "We're not right now."

"Well you are, when anyone else looks! Moony's fan club are getting quite irritated," Sirius argued. "Get up, Peter, and come sit over here."

"I thought you didn't want us touching?" Tonks said, half laughing.

"It's a social experiment."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what you mean, my fan club?"

"He means the entirety of my dormitory, who have decided to crush on you," Lily laughed.

James frowned. "Excluding you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course. No offense, Rem, but you're not exactly for me..."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think I'm anyone's type, anyways. I don't want the fan club, if it exists at all. Sounds more like Sirius, to be honest."

Tonks laughed. "Don't panic, cousin, you've captured the Hufflepuffs effectively enough!"

Sirius grinned. "I'm glad. No point looking like this and not getting any attention. HA! I WAS RIGHT! I am now an expert social experimenter!"

Everyone looked at him, confused. He pointed to Lupin and Tonks.

They were touching again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read the secret seven by Enid blyton! '70s classic book!
> 
> *no quarantine was happening in 1972, so we're OK here.


	6. Full Moon

They might be telepathic, but Tonks and Remus were not on the same wavelength.

While Remus panicked in case he ate James, Sirius, Peter, and even - if what she said was true - Tonks, the others were busy planning where they would go on their midnight adventures.

"I'm thinking of going back to the pool we found in first year, with the bioluminescence," Sirius said, enjoying the fact that he could pronounce words that James couldn't.

"Is it good?" asked Tonks, sitting next to him.

"Uh . . . where?" said James, trying - and failing - to look innocent.

"The pool, in the forest," Tonks replied. "Although, if you're there, Remus says I have to avoid it. 100%." She nodded to Remus, who nodded back.

"Why?" asked Peter. "It's not like you're going there in the middle of the night, or anything -"

"No, she is not going there in the middle of the night," Remus said, before Tonks could reply. "She is going to be on the opposite end of the grounds, if she is anywhere at all. Right, Dora?"

" _Dora_?" Sirius spluttered. "Where did that come from? And why would she be out at night at all?"

"I can't sleep on full moon. I have to be outside with the moon," Tonks explained. "And we have a deal about the 'dora' thing. He can call me Dora, and I won't call him-"

 _"You're breaking the deal, Dora!_ **"** Remus warned her.

"-whatever, we have a deal."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You can't sleep on full moon?"

Tonks shrugged. "Yeah. Have to be outside. In sight of the moon, like I said."

"Or . . . .?" James prompted.

"I throw up," Tonks said cheerfully. "And break things. And then faint. But mainly throw up."

"Moving on," said Remus, though he looked slightly interested. "Promise you won't go near the Forest, Dora."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'll go mess with the giant squid, or something."

"Don't fall in the lake! I think I'll have a heart attack, to be honest. I'd rather you just sat on the steps."

"Me? Sit on the steps? Nah. The squid can push me back out-"

"Oh my god, you're determined to kill me early!" Remus exclaimed, as the others howled with laughter.

"I'm more interested in what she isn't allowed to call you," said Peter, making the other two sit up immediately.

"In company," Tonks specified, grinning.

Remus grinned back. "Want me to use yours? Hey, boys, wanna know her middle name?"

Tonks launched herself at him. "DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE! AT LEAST MINE'S MY REAL NAME, WOL-"

"SHUT IT!" Remus said, horrified, as he tried to fend her off.

Sirius watched them roll on the floor, Tonks attacking Remus with a pillow. "I'm now certain she's more than half Black."

"You mean the 'ignore the agreement' instinct? Yeah, more than half black," James nodded. Sirius hit him.

XxXxX

Maybe it was just the new place, but the full moon seemed brighter to Tonks at Hogwarts than at home. It shone in through her window, almost seeming to smile gently as she wobbled her way out of bed, already feeling a bit faint.

The grounds were dark, but not eerie as she made her way across them. The light of the moon guided her to the lake, highlighting the huge sleeping form of the Giant Squid. Tonks saw shadows move in the forest, and she smiled a little to herself; they were either centaurs moving away from the werewolf, or the werewolf himself.

A kind of warmth spread through her suddenly, like she had stepped into a hot shower. She looked around in shock, and then froze; on the edge of the forest stood a pair of glowing amber eyes that reminded her of someone. They almost seemed to widen into the kind eyes of . . . Remus. The wolf stood stock still as he caught her fear on the breeze, and edged its way towards her. Behind him, an elegant stag tugged at his tail as if to say, _come on, you said you'd go this way._ The wolf looked back, seeming almost to shake its head as it edged closer to the terrified Tonks. A black dog appeared at her side, growling softly at the werewolf - sending its message of _I'm guarding this one_ loud and clear. Tonks relaxed a little as Sirius plonked himself down next to her. The wolf just came closer, lowering itself to the ground in a friendly gesture. Tonks reached forward, and patted its head nervously. 

Anyone looking out of the window that night would have seen a girl with bubblegum pink hair patting a werewolf, while a black dog and a stag with a rat in its horns watched in wonder.

XxXxX

Why did full moons have to be so painful?

The aching muscles from the transformation; the cuts he gave himself; the pounding head from his senses returning to normal. And the pain on the minute of the actual changing, too. What fun.

But, this full moon was basically painless. Though Remus' friends helped him not to cut himself, he normally was pretty on alert, and so the pain of his hyper state was what normally hurt him. This time? Nah. His memories were very fuzzy, but he remembered being very relaxed, and actually quite warm, with a sense of being ….. _drawn_ somewhere. He would have to ask Sirius and James when he saw them next.

Then Remus saw where he was. On the ground, not the Shack. Next to Sirius, who was still a dog, James, still a stag, Peter, still a rat (he thought), and . . . . oh no. Oh god oh god oh god no. Tonks.

Sensing his movement, the other three woke up from where they had been sleeping. Tonks grinned at him, hair flying everywhere. "Apologise for the hair do, Remus," she said cheerfully. "Was leaning on you, I think. I really need a hairbrush. Wonder if I can morph the mess away? Maybe if I-"

"Why are you here at all?" Remus heard himself asking. 

"Charming," she huffed, but she flung an arm around him the same. "I was here by the Black Lake, and guess who decided to join me?" At his confused expression, she just grinned wider. "You, of course! James tried to stop you, but you just arrived. And so here we are, and we should probably be getting back."

Sirius changed back, imitating Tonks' wide grin. "'Ello, Moony. See you found Tonksie. Care to explain why, after making her promise to go nowhere near you, you went and let her pat you?"

James was on his other side. "You were very focused, you know. And very gentle - not at all likely to bite her."

They stood up to begin their way back to the castle. "I don't really remember," Remus confessed. "I felt - drawn? And quite relaxed, I suppose. I'm not in any pain at all today, 'cept my muscles."

Tonks smiled. "Good! I'm glad. I have to say, I kind of knew you were there before I saw you. Felt very warm."

Remus nodded. "Me too. We're very strange, aren't we?"

Tonks laughed. "At least we're strange together."

Sirius shook his head at James, who was carrying (a still in rat form) Peter. "If they don't get married, I will die of disappointment."

James sighed. "They have to go out, first, Padfoot."

"Since when have you been the voice of reason?!"

"Since we lost Remus to Tonks."

Sirius began fake sobbing,


	7. Hallowe'en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW REMUS' BIRTHDAY IS ON THE TENTH OF MARCH BUT I DIDN'T WHEN I WROTE THIS AND SO I HAVE TO STICK WITH IT

Tonks decided that friends were infinitely better than no friends.

It didn't matter that Sirius was forever wandering around, and then appearing where you least expected him, meaning you fell over in surprise (especially if you were constantly off balance like Tonks was).

It didn't matter that James spent half of his time mooning over Lily, even though he was only twelve.

It didn't matter that Peter didn't ever say anything unless he was sure that everyone agreed.

It didn't matter that Severus had decided that the best way to show friendly feeling was to hit you over the head with a book.

It didn't matter that Lily got slightly more giggly when James appeared.

It didn't matter that no-one noticed that Remus and Tonks were telepathic.

It didn't even matter that everyone else was one year older than Tonks, and in different houses. Not one bit - because friends were friends and it was a joy Tonks was only just discovering.

Hallowe'en arrived very quickly in the form of two thousand bats flying over from the station. 

"They're to decorate," Sirius said wisely. "They have them flying around and sitting on the tables and singeing themselves on the candles in the pumpkins."

James laughed. "One caught fully on fire last year. It was hilarious, this furry ball of fire just squeaking and flying around. Of course it wasn't hurt - the fire is perfectly harmless. They charm it."

"Probably so that erumpents like this one here-" Severus tapped Tonks' head - "Aren't on fire like that bat, much as I would sympathise with anyone who tried to make it so."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, Severus. You didn't even try to poison me when I asked for help on Potions."

"Why would I do that?" Severus asked, looking surprised. "Waste of potion if I ever saw one. To kill you I'd just have to show you around the grounds, and you'd fall and crack your head open."

Remus sighed. "I wish that wasn't true. I must spend half my life catching her, and the other half having heart attacks before I catch her."

"Yup!" said Tonks cheerfully. "Ever the night in shining armour, Remus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't say that anymore? Anyway, I'm not talking to you. Sorry."

Tonks sighed. "I forgot you weren't talking to us. You do a lot of talking, for someone who isn't. Anyway, I didn't _promise_ not to say it. Remus is hilarious when he's embarrassed."

Sirius turned his nose in the air. "You were saying, James?"

James frowned. "I was saying you should talk to Tonks again. It's not her fault that Moony won't call her Tonks. I'm sure if you wanted to, she would let you call her Dora."

"I would...." Tonks said, "But it would be strange. I'm your cousin Tonksie, Sirius, remember? You have your own name for me. I know it's not my first name, but I don't let anyone mess with my last name. Cousins only."

Sirius huffed. "Fine. I guess that's true."

Lily laughed. "Of course it's true! Now come and play truth or dare."

"Ooh, what's that?"

XxXxX

The confines of the Muggle Literature section was enough for Tonks, especially when the space next to her own was filled by Remus. They planned to give each other something at Christmas to enable remote telepathy, but until then, they had to keep going with their touchy-feely dance. They were there on the half-day's holiday they got on Hallowe'en*. 

"You don't call me Phoenix much," Tonks observed casually, leaning against Remus in case he didn't want to say it out loud.

"I don't need to!" he laughed, tapping her nose. "I call you Dora, and make Sirius jealous - I don't need another name. You might, as long as you don't say it in front of said cousin, but I don't."

"Shame," she sighed. "I liked us each being an animal-"

"You're still a phoenix, Dora," Remus interrupted. "Rising from the dramatic ashes that Boreas thinks he leaves you in, etcetera, etcetera. We're still animals, just not out loud..."

"I thought Sirius was the drama queen!" Tonks grinned. "He claimed to be dying when they ran out of strawberry tart at dinner yesterday."

"Well, he's lucky that today is Hallowe'en," Remus replied, smiling. "I don't think things run out on important occasions."

"Why is Hallowe'en so flipping important?" Tonks demanded. "Other than the fact that it's my birthday tomorrow...."

Remus' eyes widened for a minute before he smiled gently. "Your birthday is the 14th of November, Dora. Stop trying to trick me into giving you your present early."

"When's your birthday, then?"

"December. 17th."

"Oh! OK. That gives me some time."

"Are you going to keep discussing birthdays or are you going to finish reading _Alice_ to me?"

Tonks sighed. "You're going to read to me, obviously. You aren't going to be a wolf 'til the 21st, so we're good. You'll be giving me all the perks of being a birthday girl until the 15th....."

"Fine!" Remus raised his hands in defeat. "But I'm claiming perks from the first of December, too."

"Deal."

They shook on it, before Tonks rearranged herself, Remus reached around her to play with a curl of her pink hair, and he began to read.

XxXxX

"Miss Tonks, I was told I would find you here."

Tonks looked up in surprise, seeing the Gryffindor head standing by the entrance to the Muggle Literature section.

"Afternoon, Professor McGonagall," she frowned. 

Lupin looked up too, confused. "Evening, Professor."

McGonagall smiled at the pair of them, bending over a DADA essay at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. "I'm to request your presence in the Headmaster's office, Miss Tonks," she said gravely. Tonks' hair turned an anxious white, and she automatically closed her fingers over Remus'. 

"Mr. Lupin can come with you," McGonagall allowed. She knew the two were extraordinarily close. "But you might be asked to leave, once you're there, Lupin," she added as an afterthought. "This is private business."

"Remus can hear _anything_ ," Tonks said fiercely, refusing to let go of his hand as she stood up and dragged his after her. "I will argue back to anyone who tries to argue."

And, for once, McGonagall believed her.

XxXxX

"Mum?"

Andromeda Tonks turned at the sound of her daughter's voice. She smiled a little, but Tonks saw it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello, Nymph. And...?"

"This is Remus, Mum," Tonks said, protective mode clicking back into place. "He's my - moral support, or whatever."

"Are you sure?" Andromeda took in the boy's appearance apprehensively. A tall boy, with kind amber eyes, soft brown hair with an unruly curl hanging over his eyes, and a gothic, intriguing shadow she couldn't quite place that hung over his features, marred somewhat by pink scars. Her eyes travelled to where her daughter clung to his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, dear. Alright."

Tonks grinned, turning to were the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood silently, almost broodingly. 

"I have some news which concerns you both - and Mr Lupin, actually. As you know, Muggleborns and half-bloods are becoming more and more hunted every day. As half-bloods, Mr Lupin, Miss Tonks, we are asked as a school to place some more protection on you. However, I'm afraid we have reached a complication with you two - more specifically, with Nymphadora and by extension Mr Lupin. You have rejected the charms, Miss Tonks."

Andromeda gasped dramatically, but Tonks just frowned. "I've rejected them? What does that mean? And I've brought Remus into this. . . . how?"

"I'm sure you're aware of your powers, Miss Tonks. And Mr Lupin - I'm sure you know that you play a big part in that magic, though how much of a part neither you nor I could say."

Tonks sighed. "Well, we obviously already knew we were linked - very much so. But why did I reject the charms? Why wouldn't my magic want to be protected? Why wouldn't Remus'? Has our magic been combined, or something?"

"I'm assuming that you had a certain point where you discovered the extent of your power together? That moment, I'm afraid, has left you linked magically. The repercussions are of course severe; if one of you dies, for instance, the other will likely become a Squib. There has been precious few of the cases to study, and we know very little, but obviously another side effect is that your magic will work very hard to remain free. The charms may well have caged it a little, made it untraceable. You will both have to work very hard to control this magic from now on - accidental magic will be more common, especially when dealing with emotions about the other, for instance anger or protectiveness. "

Tonks took this in silently. Her powers were linked to Remus, putting them both in danger. No enchantment to bind or protect it would work. And if one of them was to break the bond, for instance by dying . . . . .

God knows this would take a lot of explaining to her mother.

Andromeda was watching her daughter closely. She knew, of course, that Tonks had certain powers, but she never really understood them. She simply let her daughter out on the full moon, and tried very hard not to panic when she met a werewolf aged nine. Was this boy a werewolf? That would explain the scars, and the shadow. It was nowhere near full moon, but she supposed the wolf was always there, a part of him. He didn't look violent or anything. He looked much nicer than the other one.

Tonks grinned cautiously at her mum. "Conference? Real quick?"

Andromeda nodded, and settled back into the chair in Dumbledore's office. She saw the Headmaster watching her, and she smiled reassuringly. 

Meanwhile, Tonks squeezed Remus' hand to let him know she was going to start talking.

**_OK, one question. How much are we going to tell Mum? How are we going to explain it?_ **

_That's two questions, Dora. How much would you like to tell her?_

**_No way in hell do we tell her everything._ **

_How about we just tell her what the others know?_

**_You mean, we can sense emotions and stuff?_ **

_Yeah. Unless you want to tell her everything? Or closer to everything?_

**_We're only leaving out one thing, and that's the telepathy. She's looking at us weirdly now, so if we don't stop soon, she'll guess that too._ **

_OK. Emotions. She probably already knows I'm a werewolf. So that too. Uh - anything else?_

**_Nope, that sounds good. Ready?_ **

_As I'll ever be._

Remus looked up and gave Andromeda a small smile.

Dumbledore gave them one too. "I understand this is a lot to take in at once - you may not have even been aware of your daughter's powers. Maybe you didn't even know Mr Lupin existed, or how close they have become. I just called you here to know that Hogwarts can offer her no protection except through the barriers we have in the walls. And Mr Lupin too - your parents were unable to come, but you may Floo them in a minute if you wish. In fact, once you understand better, I might have a back-up plan for them."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "I know very little about this, Dumbledore, you're right. Perhaps someone would care to explain?"

Tonks cracked a real grin. "Glad to. Remus has to, too, don't you?"

Remus sighed. "If you'd like."

"Moral support, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore smiled. "That's what you're here for, I think?"

"Yup," said Tonks cheerfully. "So, Mum, where would you like to start?"

"I'll step outside," said Dumbledore. "There may be details I should not know, I know relatively little about this subject myself. Decide together, of course, how much to tell me."

All three looked slightly relieved. "Are you sure?" Andromeda asked anyway.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think I shall do a round of the classes."

And, with a swish of his cloak, he left the atmosphere to thicken and Andromeda to turn to the children and say, "Spill."

XxXxX

"Mum, I'm sure you know that Remus here is a werewolf," Tonks began, hooking her arm through Remus' again. "And, of course, you know I like wolves. When I first saw him, I felt a pull-"

"The kindred spirit sensing thing?" Andromeda checked. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah, that. Of course, I knew immediately that he was a werewolf...."

"How did you meet him? You weren't drawn, or anything, were you?"

"Oh no! I told you, I met my cousin Sirius, and they're friends. Along with James Potter-"

"Richest boy in Britain?"

"Got it in one. Anyway, soon after, I discovered I could sense his emotions. A Slytherin was having a go at him, and I could feel the shock."

"OK, OK. Got that."

"And then, it seems he can sense mine too, after he stopped me snapping my neck."

"I just know when she's going to fall," Remus supplied. "Don't know why. Sirius has teased us enough."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah. Just 'cos he gets to call me by my first name, and-"

"Hold on!" Andromeda exclaimed. "You let him call you Nymphadora?"

"Just Dora," Tonks amended. "And, as you can see, we're normally touching. He gets jealous. I think."

"Can you tell me about this reject-protection thing, at all?"

"Uh, like Professor Dumbledore said, I guess. My magic is very wild and wolfish, so the protective charms - which would have caged it - were rejected. Or, I think that's what it is."

"And I have a proposition," Dumbledore added, striding back in. "I thought you might be finished," he added to the looks of shock. "We need a magic that Nymphadora recognises to perform the charm. The charms should therefore work on Mr Lupin too. Andromeda, I thought yours?"

"Of course."

Andromeda beckoned to her daughter, who dragged Remus forward too. "He's doing it too. I refuse to do anything Remus doesn't do," Tonks explained, and clamped onto his arm firmly.

Andromeda smiled faintly and pointed at Tonks, beginning to mumble very quietly a very quickly. A ball of light appeared in front of Tonks' chest, flashing different colours and changing shape ever so slightly, but slowly forming into the shape of a wolf, which began to chase its tail. A bronze ball of light appeared in front of Remus, almost echoeing the amber of his eyes, and it was very clearly a proud wolf, sitting upright and howling at the non-existent moon.

Then Andromeda's finger dropped, and the animals disappeared. Tonks was smiling quite strangely as she turned to Dumbledore. 

"What-"

"That was your magic, Miss Tonks. A representation of you - and it was a very good representation too. Now go down to the feast, both of you. You have accept much in a very short amount of time. Please don't hesitate to go back to your friends now, though I doubt you will share any of it." 

Dumbledore's piercing stare accompanied them out, and they didn't get a chance to talk about it for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this was cut out, and the Christmas holidays extended, in 1980.


	8. 1st November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me realising that all the Black girls have to have left school by now. I've decided Andromeda was a teen mum, so I'll stick her at 16 years older than Tonks (27). If we make her eldest, we can make Bellatrix something like 22 and probably wangle Lucius and Narcissa to be in their last year at school. There we go! Good. Anyway, sorry for messing up the timelines. AND the sister order - I know Andy was middle child. I guess Cygnus Black was quicker to have children than Orion?

Tonks was beginning to get really annoyed with Providence, because it didn't seem to want her to understand anything.

She was the kind of girl who liked to Understand Things, and be able to talk about them; she also liked to think In Capitals a lot. However, ever since Dumbledore's revelations yesterday, she hadn't been able to do anything about them. It was a Wednesday, which meant classes all day, of course - and no Muggle Literature until the evening, if she could manage to catch Remus before he got back to his prank planning in Gryffindor Tower. If she couldn't, well, that was one more day gone with nothing more gained.

At lunch, she inched over to Remus on the Gryffindor table. She twisted her foot around his, making him jump a bit.

**_Did you just jump?_ **

_You would jump too if a random girl just came up and attacked you._

**_Random girl? Excuse me, Mister, I like to think I'm very well known to you._ **

_Alright then, if Tonks just came up and attacked you._

**_I did not attack you! I just ...actually, maybe I did assault you a bit. But, I need to TALK to you!_ **

_I'm literally right here, Dora, and everyone is looking at us strangely._

**_Who do you mean by everyone?_ **

_James, Sirius, Peter and Lily._

**_Is Severus here?_ **

_Yes?_

**_Why isn't he looking at us strangely then?_ **

_He isn't stupid, Dora, he knows we're telepathic. I think._

**_Whatever. I can't say it out loud. And if people are LOOKING we need to go somewhere else._ **

_Now? I want to see if Sirius will die of lack of tart today. It's hilarious._

**_Yes, now! Should we go to the Muggle Literature section?_ **

_If we really must._

Amongst admittedly very suspicious and strange looks, they got up from the table. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stop going to the Muggle Literature section, people. It's not interesting and it's not cool. And you'll be there for the whole hour, too, won't you?"

Remus sighed. "It's not my fault, it's Dora's. She will insist on going there."

Tonks squeaked indignantly. "Hey! It's fun there, I know it is. You just haven't got two brain cells to rub together, Siri. We'll be back as soon as possible - come _on,_ Remus, hurry up!"

As they left, James watched the two of them go - the tall, sand haired boy and the tiny, pink-haired girl. "They'd be good together."

Sirius nodded. "Yup. Just need to convince Moony to ask her out."

"I don't think Tonks is that interested," Lily said honestly, turning away from Severus. "She doesn't really see Remus as anything but a friend."

"But they're always touching, and it's normally her fault!" Peter argued, turning away from the stacks of food.

Lily sighed. "She's just physically affectionate, especially with very close friends like Remus. Their link, or whatever, made sure of that."

Severus shook his head from his part of the table, throwing a bread roll at James as the boy imitated him. "Tonks knows exactly what's going on with herself, she just doesn't see Lupin's side of it. And, to be honest, she doesn't need to. They're awful enough without dating on top of that."

Sirius frowned. "How'd you know all that?"

"I've got eyes, Black," Severus replied, and threw a bread roll at him. 

XxXxX

"Are we here because we're linked, you're bored, or you wanted to continue writing our own Secret Seven?"

Tonks sighed. He might be the most sensible of the Marauders, but Remus wasn't above messing around, especially with her. "Because we're linked. I mean, should we tell your parents? And what about the whole 'our lives are linked' thing? And my magic is a wolf too - what does that mean?!"

" Woah, one question at a time! Yes, we'll tell my parents. It doesn't matter that our lives are linked unless you're planning on dying soon. And of course you're a wolf - your weird moon thing? Not being hurt by werewolves? What else would you be? "

"True." Tonks sat in silence for a bit. "I kind of like being a Phoenix - you know, rising from the ashes."

"You can still do that," Remus said sensibly. "Just not with wings."

"And wings make everything cooler!" Tonks argued half-heartedly. She didn't mind being a wolf, not really; it would keep Remus company on full moons, wouldn't it? And that's a big plus for a little minus. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Same thing we told yours?"

"Yeah, okay. Maybe your mum will know my dad - they're both Welsh, right?"

Remus laughed. "Maybe, but that would be a very big coincidence. Wales is a big place, even if it is full of sheep."

"Ugh," Tonks let her head drop onto the desk with a _thunk,_ "Why is this so hard? And, Mum told me I can't stay for the Christmas holidays, 'cos I'm twelve and that's an important number for the Blacks."

"Don't tell Siri-" Remus started to say, but Tonks cut across him. "You're right! Sirius! He'll know what's going on!"

"Thought you were a Tonks, anyway?" Remus frowned.

"This is one tradition that is a) apparently kind of fun and useful, and b) by blood law's got to be done or I say farewell to my magic. And, in this case, that means yours too..."

"The holidays are a while away yet. Let's write to my parents."

"OK. Do you think I should write to mine?"

"Yes. You don't write often enough, in my opinion. Come on, let's go to the owlery." 

XxXxX

If he was honest, Sirius in no way expected Tonks and Remus to return in time for the rest of lunch. He would next see Tonks at dinner.

Or so he thought; but twenty minutes before the bell, Tonks whisked him away to an empty classroom. 

"Um, Tonksie?" he checked, making sure she was still thinking straight. 

"Yeah, uh, hi Sirius," she said, sounding kind of breathless. "Uh, you're a Black, right?"

"Since I was born."

"Cool, right, so, Mum says I have to be home for the Christmas holidays 'cos of Black blood magic, or something. Can you explain that real quick?"

Sirius cracked a wide grin. "I can't tell you what it is, that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it, cous? But let's just say your life will never be the same again. It's a ritual thing, I guess; I had mine done last Christmas, I think - maybe - I don't remember. You'll love it!"

And there Tonks remembered that anything Sirius Black loved was either dangerous, against the rules, or very odd. And it kind of explained his choice in friends.


	9. 14th November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one for you!!!

Tonks had no idea that Gryffindors could enter the Hufflepuff common room; no, scrap that, she didn't know they even knew where it was. However, there they were, standing in the middle of the yellow sofas, yelling and singing in a cacophony that somehow sounded sweet.

Lily had shaken her awake at seven, given Tonks enough time to register who she was, and then dragged the younger girl down to watch James and Sirius (nicely) sing Happy Birthday, and Peter to shout "TONKS!" when it came to her name in the song . Remus winced a little, having very sensitive hearing, and he doesn't sing, having no talent, but he smiled and handed Tonks a box before anybody else did. 

"Thanks, Remus!" She smiled, ignoring the note marked _**top secret**_ perched on top - now was not the time for secrets - and digging down to find a small, oval carving of a wolf chasing its tail. Her eyes glistened a little, making her blanch; she wasnt a very emotional person. Tonks grinned anyway, holding up the carving for everyone to see. "I didn't know you could carve, though?"

Remus shrugged. "I was bored in the eleven years I spent at home, what can I say?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A wolf, Moony? Why a wolf?" As if he couldn't work it out, or work something out anyway, even if I wasn't accurate. 

" It's me, " Tonks smiled. She and Remus had agreed that nothing was secret, it was just not mentioned. "You see? If I was an animal, I'd act like that too!"

Lily laughed. "Good one, Remus! OK, my turn next!"

no-one else had such an important present, but Tonks could have predicted that months ago. She had the most with Remus, the least with Peter, and James. Sirius grinned widely at her. "I promise twelve is a good age." Tonks knew he was thinking of the blood magic of the Blacks.

XxXxX

_Nymphadora Phoenix Tonks,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you read the outside first - this is for your eyes only. If I wrote that to Sirius, he would be in hysterics by now._

_ANYWAY, before I get too sidetracked with your cousin, I wanted to say that the particular shape of the wolf carving is for a reason. In this envelope is a locket, and the carving will fit inside. Of course, you decide what goes in the other side. I hope you wear it with pride, Phoenix. None of us are lone wolves._

_\- Wolfie_

Tonks slotted the carving in place quietly, careful not to wake her sleeping dormmates. Then she slung it around her neck, careful to trap it to her chest so it couldn't strangle her in the night. Sleep would be easy tonight.


	10. Christmas Holidays (Part l)

The full moon had been a breeze in November, but Tonks was getting more and more depressed as time went on, and she heard everyone's plans for staying at Christmas, when she would have to go home and wear a dress and take part in some Black family magic that even her dad didn't know about.

"I have to stay," Remus had told her. "The full moon is during the Christmas holidays, remember? I don't want to be at home for that. But are you sure you'll be OK at home? They'll let you out an everything?"

Tonks had just complained that Remus was talking about her like she was a cat.

XxXxX

_Dear Mum,_

_Please can I stay the Christmas holidays? Maybe I can just come home for Christmas day? I'd like to spend full moon with my friends, and lots of time with them of course._

_love Tonks x_

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_No, you're coming home for all of it. Why don't your friends come too?_

_Love, Mum xxxx_

_Dear Mum,_

_Remus is a werewolf. You know that. Where would he transform? And I wouldn't want him to be alone at Hogwarts on Christmas, either. All his friends help him through his transformations._

_Love, Tonks x_

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I have contacted Remus' parents. We are very close to them - they live at Brookesmead! So, he has room to transform here. Bring your friends to stay - it's kind of important that Remus comes, anyway._

_Love, Mum xxxx_

"REMUS!!!" Tonks yelled, making everyone look at her. She smiled apologetically, but glared at Remus. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What?"

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me you live at Brookesmead Cottage, you evil person?"

"Uh, why would it matter?"

"Because I'm at bloody Hillview, aren't I? You mean child, ugh, how could you not mention that? We could have met each other before!!"

"What're they talking about?" Lily whispered.

"No idea," Severus answered. He threw a book at Tonks. "Lower the volume, you noisy girl!"

"We're _neighbours,_ basically," Tonks said, pouting. 

"So YOU'RE the only other house on that hill!" James grinned. "Cool! Hey, Siri! We've got two people on Montgomery Hill, now! Tonks is at Hillview!"

"Awesome!" Sirius grinned. "We'll visit you both in the summer!"

"Nope!" Tonks grinned even wider. "You're all coming over for Christmas, Mum says so. She says it's _very important_ that Remus is there, so you lot can tag along-"

"NO!" Sirius said, eyes wide. "Oh my god. I can't believe I didn't see it - yep - oh my god - yes, yes, yes, it's very important for Moony to get over there! We'll go, we'll go, yesss!"

Tonks and Remus exchanged bemused expressions, but Remus shrugged. "OK, OK, I get it. I'll come over to Dora's - I guess I've got room there anyway for the 20th."

Tonks smiled. "Thank you. I know it's not what you would have wanted to do."

Remus shrugged. "I just want everyone to be safe. I think if everyone is there, we've got enough people to control me...."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what needs to be done - not. We all know what a good-tempered wolf you are, Moony."

Remus sighed, but he smiled all the same. "Thank you, Sirius. I like being a good-tempered wolf, like that isn't the biggest oxymoron of history."

James poked him. "No." He didn't bother to explain what he meant. 

XxXxX

Andromeda refused to let anyone take the train out of school on the 18th. "It's the day after your birthday, isn't it?" she said to Remus. "Well, that means that I'm letting you Floo directly to my place."

This was clearly where Tonks got her logic from.

They all arrived in a big heap on the floor, covered in Floo dust and soot. A man who was very obviously Tonks' father was there, using his wand like a vacuum cleaner over them as they stood up one by one. Then, Andromeda clapped her hands and said, "Introductions, Nymphadora!"

Tonks grinned, and looked at her friends, spread out in one long line from her to the door. She decided to start on the far side of the line, where Lily and Severus were standing.

"That's Severus," she began, "He's the only Slytherin. He also insists on using my full name when he bothers to use my name at all. I think it's a Slytherin thing."

Andromeda smiled at him. "Yes, I think using people's correct names is a Slytherin thing. Nice to meet you, Severus." Tonks' father grinned at him. "Never really liked Slytherins, myself, so I hope you'll be the exception to the rule."

"Second exception," Tonks reminded him, pointing to a school photo. It showed Andromeda and Tonks' father at school. Andromeda had a green and silver tie.

"Anyway, this is Lily," Tonks hurried on, not wanting to get into a Slytherin debate. "Gryffindor, of course. The only girl."

Lily smiled at everyone.

"This is James," Tonks gestured to him. "Very classic Gryffindor, and very good at Transfiguration."

Andromeda shook his hand.

"And this is the infamous Sirius Black," Tonks pointed to him next.

Andromeda hugged him. "Eleven years is a long time, Sirius! You've obviously grown a lot, and you look very much a - Black." She spat the word out, but smiled at Sirius. "Suppose you can't be as bad, since you're here. But didn't you say Severus was the only Slytherin, Nymphadora?"

Sirius grinned. "Andy, you have to be the only person who hasn't heard. I even got my own article in the newspaper, small though it was. I'm a Gryffindor!"

Andromeda looked confused for a moment, and then radiant. "Really? Oh, Siri, how _wonderful_! This is brilliant! I knew you'd come over to me at some point, you always were such a good child, though a little lonely...."

"I have a brother," Sirius said, his face falling. "Regulus. I had to leave him to go to Hogwarts, he was so upset, but - well - I'm a Gryffindor, and he's old enough to understand that he isn't to talk to me anymore. He's the golden child. I'm glad he won't get punished like I did."

James and Remus now looked very, very angry, as did Andromeda. Tonks sighed, and wished they hadn't got into this so early on.

"ANYWAY," she interrupted, and was relieved to see most people's expressions clear. Andromeda looked like she was storing it for later on. "This is Peter, another Gryffindor."

Andromeda shook his hand, and then turned to the last in line. "Hello, Remus. I know you're a Gryffindor."

" _Mum,_ " Tonks sighed. "Let me do this cool introduction thing, OK? This is Remus, and he has two jobs in life. One, keeping the Marauders out of detention; two, keeping me alive."

Tonks' father laughed then, reminding everyone of his existence. "Sounds like a hard job, Remus. Everybody, I'm Ted Tonks."

Everyone murmured hello, and then Andromeda smiled warmly. "All right, everyone. Let's go into the kitchen, and I'll explain how Christmas works at my house."

XxXxX

"Rule number one," Andromeda said, "You don't go anywhere without asking me, and taking Nymphadora, Remus, Ted or myself with you. This hill is very easy to get lost on, OK?"

Everyone nodded.

"Rule number two," she continued, "Snowball fights are allowed but only non-magical. I do not care about the underage magic policy; it is unfair to those who have spent years perfecting their aim, like Nymphadora and Lily. Fair?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Only you would have a rule like that."

Andromeda poked him. "Dresses for girls on Christmas Day; that is a Tonks rule put in by Ted's grandmother. If you don't want to wear a dress, Lily, you probably don't have to - Nymphadora, you do, there's a new one in your closet."

Tonks sighed, and made to stomp upstairs. "Are we done here now?"

Andromeda smiled. "Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Nymphadora, stay here. Ted will show you to your rooms," she added to Lily and Severus. 

Ted grinned and led them away, chattering up the stairs about snow, Christmas, rules, everything else in the entire universe; Andromeda smiled fondly before turning to the kids leaning on her worktops lazily.

"You lot have the run of the hill this moon, since we know who the neighbours are now. Remus, your parents are coming to stay on the twenty-first, just so you know . . . I think we're going to be good friends, actually. They seem nice."

Remus nodded, but James frowned. "So you know that all of us go out on full moon?"

Andromeda laughed. "Yes, I do, but not why - and don't tell me. I suspect it might be slightly illegal, and I am a law-abiding citizen. I demand to be able to plead ignorance. Please remember to make sure Nymphadora gets there, I don't want my house destroyed. She tends to go into a kind of coma for a couple of days, and missing Christmas is just wrong. Everybody got that?"

Remus smiled, and poked Tonks. "OK, Dora, no falling over on the way there, either. I don't have time for that."

Tonks huffed. "Typical. Soon as we're out of Hogwarts, you turn on me. Fine, well, I'll have to turn on YOU then-"

The cushions looked dangerously close. Tonks and Remus were so close their noses were nearly touching, before they both broke out into peals of laughter, Tonks laughing so much she sank to the floor.

Andromeda looked very confused. Peter shook his head in exasperation. "They're always like this, Mrs Tonks. No-one understands them at all."

"OK, well, Nymphadora will show you to your rooms. Thank you for listening for the amount of time you have - I know it's very hard for you, Siri."

Sirius hit her, but only lightly. Andromeda had a fearsome cursing arm.

XxXxX

Ted Tonks looked at the seven kids sprawled over his sofa, and sighed.

There was Lily, Muggleborn, pretty, but a Charms and Potions expert, very clearly a bright spark, keeping everyone in line;

there was Severus, straight-backed, severe, but obviously caring for his friends with his watchful eye, genius at Potions;

there was Sirius, the only Black worth seeing, funny, light, rebellious, cheeky, handsome, but also very talented;

there was James, loved, cared for, handsome, and so excruciatingly obviously in complete love with Lily;

there was Peter, small, blonde, but powerful in a way that scared Ted slightly, he seemed in a different mind to his attuned friends;

there was his own daughter, Nymphadora, pink-haired, small, clumsy, but clever and powerful and quirky;

and there was Remus, handsome in a different way to Sirius' classical beauty, tall, scarred, clever, gentle, quiet, and gentlemanly, and yet emanating a power which Ted couldn't quite place, the shadow of the wolf beginning to haunt his warm features. The only person Tonks let call her by here first name, and Ted definitely considered stealing 'Dora'. 

He couldn't say he hadnt noticed the way that Remus and Tonks were always together, touching; Andromeda had said something about - a bond, was it? Sensing emotions? And Remus was a werewolf. Tonks had always had something on full moons, too: Andromeda hadn't let him see, saying Tonks' magic was too strong at the moment. Sometimes he could hear it crackling through her. And if course Andromeda always found her first; flipping Blacks and their 'right time's to get up. 

At least he knew his daughter had someone looking out for her.

XxXxX

"OK darling, let me just explain what I'm about to do really quickly, " Andromeda said.

It was time for the Black family magic. The day of the full moon was the only time to do it, really.

Tonks looked at her mother nervously. The knife looked threatening, but the wand looked more so. 

Andromeda smiled. "This magic is a very useful magic, otherwise I would ignore tradition, penance be damned. This magic will find your soulmate. When you touch them, it will feel like an electric shock - and this can happen at any time, just a random point in your day. However, you can't tell them about the magic. This must stay within descendants of house Black, OK? So tell your child not your soulmate. You aren't under obligation to marry or even like your soulmate; there are other people you can be Happy with but your soulmate is the best. Don't be scared by anything I do in this ceremony, it does hurt me but not you, and I'm choosing to do it. I will knows when you've touched your soulmate but I won't know who it is unless I watch you do it. Clear? "

Tonks nodded feeling bombarded a little. Andromeda sliced open her own palm, muttered a long, fast string of Latin, and that was it. A bit anti-climactic, really.

XxXxX

"Nymph?" Ted said, seeing his daughter exit the room .

Tonks grinned. "Hi, Dad! Remember not to lock the door tonight, OK? I need out, like Remus. And Sirius. And James. And Peter - but the last three are just to help me and Remus-" Tonks was aware she was rambling, a little self-conscious after the whole soulmate thing clicked in her head.

Ted smiled tentatively. "Um, I'd rather you didn't go out sweetheart. There are Death Eaters everywhere, killers-"

"Mum wants me to go out. I'll smash up the house otherwise, Dad...."

" Why do you need to go out at all, though? "

"I like to see the moon. It helps the pain, and of course that way I have space so I don't hit anything."

"Pain?"

" Of the shadow transformation, Dad. Jeez. "

"I don't care if you smash up the house honey-"

"Mum does-"

"Yoh need to stay in-"

"Remus can't -"

"Remus can protect himself-"

" As can I, Dad and Remus can protect me too-"

"Just don't go out, " Ted sighed, worried for his daughter. He knew the creatures that lurked out on the hill at night.

"OK, OK. I'll smash up the house instead. It Doesn't hurt that much anyway. "

Andromeda came out then, and frowned. "Hold on. You aren't staying in, young lady! You'll destroy my house! And what about when Ted asked you to do this a few years ago? You know everything gets worse with age!"

Tonks smiled. "I can go out? Great! I'd rather not break things more than I have to, Mum, thanks-"

Ted shook his head. "She stays in, 'Dromeda."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Well, go nowhere near her. We all know you don't have the skills to deal with out of control magic. And clean up her mess when I've got her away."

Ted smiled in relief. "Thank you, sweetheart. OK, Nymph? Stay in tonight. For me."

XxXxX

Tonks was cursing her dad when the moon rose that night. She heard Remus howl a little, and could feel his disappointment; obviously the wolf was just as sad at her absence as she was. She giggled a bit, glad to be distracted for a minute.

But - the moon! She had to leave! She had to get out - she crashed into her drawers as she tried to get nearer the moon. Or - could she go down? Scuffing the carpet, Tonks rolled over to peek at the moon through the trees. But a wave of nausea hit her, and she tried to stand to get nearer the window, or maybe her bed, she couldn't tell anymore - and then everything was black, as Tonks fell to the floor, missing her last sight of the full moon.

XxXxX

Remus had enjoyed his full moon, even if he missed Tonks just a little bit.

Being able to run around, not scared for anyone, not needing to hide - it was the best wolf-night of his life. He had minimal scratches, and nothing but some residual soreness from the whole bone-lengthening thing. But he got a very bad sense of foreboding as he came closer to the Tonks' house, his parents in tow. James, Sirius and Peter were staying at Andromeda's, but Remus had gone home. Now, he suddenly wished he hadn't.

When Remus stepped through the doorway, Andromeda threw herself at him. "Remus! Thank God! Maybe you can do something, we've all tried - hello Hope, Lyall - come on, Remus, she's collapsed - her magic's gone feral or something-"

Remus let himself be dragged up the stairs towards Tonks' room, and he could feel a magical buzzing, almost as if someone had caged a large store of powerful magic in there, instead of a young girl.

He peeked around the door frame, watching in horror as tendrils of pulsing, multi-coloured magic waved around Tonks' pale, drawn form, clearly unconscious, possibly in a coma. Andromeda put a hand out to the tendrils, and they reached out to her, hitting her. The contact sounded like electrocution. 

Remus didn't know what to do, what Andromeda expected him to do. The tendrils grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him forward, seeming to recognise him. The ones that weren't hauling him towards Tonks seemed to deflate, almost calmed by his presence. He reached Tonks, and he reached out gingerly to touch her. "Tonks? Dora? You in there?"

Her magic seemed exasperated, and tapped her head. Remus understood; he needed to wake her up from the inside out. Sighing, he plonked himself down next to her, and took her hand. Inside her head, he could hear the magic buzzing, but also her voice; it was weak, but it showed she wasn't brain dead, at least. She just wasn't in control.

_Dora?_

**_Wolfie - Remus! I thought I recognised someone. I think Mum might have been here, too, but I didn't want her. When I heard you, I wanted you to come closer - and you did. Didn't you?_ **

_You dragged me closer, actually. Now are you going to wake up? I think my Mum and Dad are staring._

**_They're here? Oh, I'm sorry, Remus! I'm stopping you from spending time with them! Don't worry about me, just go!_ **

_Don't be silly, Dora. Just come on and wake up already. I'm staying until you do. Think of all the time I'm wasting._

He didn't like to play on her conscience like that, but if it worked, who cared?

_**Um, I'll try -** _

She stirred a little. Then, her eyes fluttered open. The magic seemed to retract, which woke her properly. As the last of the tendrils disappeared, Remus let go of Tonks and helped her up. She leaned a little limply on him, and flung an arm around him. He smiled at her theatrical-ness, knowing she was fine but maybe wanted a hug. He gave her a hug and then tried to let go.

She didn't let him. "No, Remus. I want to meet your mum and dad now."

Remus laughed, and they left the room, Andromeda looking on in surprise. She had no idea what Remus did, but his presence had helped, ridiculously so. After she killed her husband for making Nymphadora stay, then made him clean up the mess, she would have to thank Remus.

XxXxX

Hope Lupin prided herself on her motherly instincts.

It had been that nagging feeling that made her check on Remus that night, and save his life from Fenrir Greyback. 

Now, she had a nagging feeling again - a different one, like there was something Remus wasn't telling her. She watched him come back down the stairs with his arm around a pink-haired girl and kindness in his eyes. She couldn't help giggling a little behind her hand; it was so clear that they weren't friends in the ordinary sense of the word.

As Tonks moved, Hope could see Remus move slightly too, to accommodate her. When Remus' eyes changed with emotion he would never show on the surface, Hope could watch Tonks squeeze his hand, hold him tighter, pat his feet - whatever was close.

Right now, the two were sprawled across the sofa, exhausted after their full moon experiences. Tonks was curled up, her feet tucked into the side of the cushion; Remus stretched across the sofa, obviously too tall to be very comfortable. His head rested in Tonks' lap, and they both seemed to roll over and adjust themselves together, so as not to disturb the other. Hope had to say she was very confused by the dynamic between all of the friends - James' and Sirius' twin actions, not synchronised like Tonks and Remus were, but like their minds were just built the same way; Peter, obviously hero-worshipping the others, but holding his own and hitting enough of them to make a point; Lily and Severus, best friends and not opposites in any way except looks; James and Lily, the boy after the girl in a way humanity has never seen before; Sirius and Remus, annoying each other to the point where they attack each other before James yells "Get a room!" and they move ten feet apart; and all of them together, fitting like a jigsaw puzzle or multiple galaxies in one universe. Somehow Tonks had managed to cause this, too, if what Hope heard from Remus was right.

Well, when they finally realised their full potential, she would be waiting in the wings to say 'I told you so'. Or 'I thought so', at least.


	11. Christmas Holidays (Part ll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember everybody, keep checking the previous chapter in case I've added a bit at the end. I do that sometimes.

"Oi! Remus! Wake the hell up. IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

A wrapping paper tornado/flood/avalanche/disaster was not what Remus categorized as his best place for waking up in. Five days after the full moon, his senses were beginning to dull down again, though not enough to enable him to sleep through Sirius' yelling.

Then again, could anyone sleep through Sirius' yelling?

"I'mup-I'mup-I'mup-" he mumbled, pushing the remnants of Sirius' presents of his bed (how did they get there?). He waded through Peter and James' mess to get to his stack of presents, which someone had helpfully moved to the furthest corner of the room (probably Sirius. He was pro-getmovinginthemorningbeforeanysanepersongetsup). He grinned when he saw Tonks' present. She had given him an anklet for his birthday - "so we both have jewellery now" - so he was interested to see what she gave him for Christmas. He remembered they'd promised to give each other something to enable remote telepathy. He'd woven her a friendship bracelet.

He unwrapped a friendship bracelet. He couldn't help laughing: that he and Tonks were so in sync they'd given each other the same present was hilarious to him. He read the card, but didn't put it up for secrecy's sake.

_WOLIFE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!_

_I guess Sirius has probably told you that already, knowing him he's a nut for Christmas. Whatever, enjoy your present. If you've given me what you promised, I'll call you before I get up. I think Sirius will make you unwrap this before I unwrap mine. If not, I'll keep trying!_

_Your Dora_

Remus pulled a face to hide his smile, which Sirius (luckily) didn't notice. For someone whose family hated, Sirius had a heck of a lot of presents. One each from the other Marauders; one from Tonks, Lily, and Snape; some from Andromeda (that's last minute shopping for you), some from the Potters. Remus' pile was a lot smaller, but he didn't mind. Sirius deserved some presents. It was Christmas, after all.

**_Hey, Wolfie! Awake?_ **

_Awake. Obviously. God knows what would happen if you'd tried while I was asleep._

**_You'd probably dream about me._ **

Remus laughed, but had to muffle it before anyone looked at him strangely. He was glad the whole telepathy-thing was a secret - he was now certain he would be teased about it.

XxXxX

Christmas lunch was what you could only describe as hilarious.

It was a favourite pastime of Remus' to crack sarcastic jokes under his breath during speeches, watch the others crack up, and then use his perfect poker face to explain that they were laughing at the turkey (or something along those lines). He therefore enjoyed the Christmas speeches, which left a lot of room for witty comments. Only Tonks didn't crack - Remus guessed she had a pretty good poker face to stop herself laughing at these speeches every year anyway.

Ted Tonks finished his speech with a glare for Sirius, who was in hysterics, and sat down. James immediately stood up to suggest a snowball fight. Tonks immediately said no, because she would fall over; Severus said no because he didn't want to. It left the teams uneven, so Ted offered to join. They picked teams; James and Sirius were team captains, because they had a rivalry as big as their friendship.

"Moony," James picked, "He's got good aim, and probably some remnants of his super-strength."

"Wormtail," Sirius picked, "He's my friend."

"Ted," James countered, "He's way bigger than everyone else."

Sirius groaned. "Evans," he sighed. "You better be good at snowball."

"No charms!" Andromeda told them. "Do it properly, or not at all."

Sirius grinned. "Properly is my speciality. I always do it the Muggle way to annoy my parents."

Andromeda laughed. "Go get 'em."

Lily was good at snowball. Better than James, not quite as good as Sirius, which made up for the fact that Peter couldn't throw for toffee. Neither could Remus, but he tried his best, using all the powers still left at his disposal. Ted was good, but out of practice; James was in practice, and good, but it wasn't enough. Sirius won, and James called a rematch - "Same time, same place, next year. I don't care if we stay here or not."


	12. Back to School

James and Sirius wouldn't stop talking about their snowball fight for weeks after the new term had started. Tonks and Remus had honestly given up hope of any conversation, and often 'hid' in the library. Lily and Severus would just sit in the Potions classroom for hours, doing who knows what. Peter followed James and Sirius faithfully, but no-one knew why, since he wasn't even included in the conversation.

Tonks had moved on to Alice in Wonderland, and was comparing the characters to people she'd met in real life.

"Sev would so be the caterpillar," she observed to Remus, flipping the pages of the ancient volume. "I mean, he's really grumpy and pretends to be awful, but in real life? He's so helpful."

"Yeah, he's such a sweetheart," Remus replied sarcastically, and Tonks laughed.

"Well, he's helpful, isn't he? He's been doing research into the shadow-wolf thing."

"Has he?"

"Yup!" Tonks turned on the small sofa to plonk her feet in Remus' lap. He sighed, and lifted his book so it would fit over the top.

"What has he found out?"

"Not too much, I hope. I don't want him knowing any of our powers, do I? No way."

James found them like that, hours later. He cuffed their heads and told them to "stop hiding, because no-one cares about Alice."

XxXxX

Remus was very, very anxious, but not at all like Tonks was.

End of year exams were months away - it was only March - but Tonks knew she didn't know enough of any of the courses. She rolled her eyes when Sirius told her that he hadn't revised and it went OK, because she knew that he'd got 100% in Transfiguration, which would make up for any truly awful marks (of which she doubted there were any). James had rolled his eyes too, and reminded him of the time he'd caught Sirius at 1am with a book.

"What?" Sirius said defensively. "At least I didn't study _all the time._ You and I both know I would have been murdered by my mum if I hadn't passed. But she'd have had to dig me up first, because Minnie would have killed me."

"No-one's failed in at least a century," James told Tonks. "No pressure." And then he grinned, and started brainstorming ways to keep snowballs in stasis.

Remus sighed, reached over, and tugged the book gently out of Tonks' hands, something Sirius raised his eyebrows at (she hadn't let him do it). "Come on, Dora. Get in some rest. You won't remember anything if you try too hard, which I maybe know too well."

Tonks reached out to take the book back. "No way! I sleep at night. It's enough. I know loads already." Her hand collided with Remus', and a sharp pain ran through her fingers, like she'd been shocked. She froze.

Tonks turned with wide eyes to Sirius, willing him to understand what just happened. Sirius' mouth became an O of understanding, and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse us," he said to the others, "We have something _very urgent_ to discuss."

Then they both ran.

XxXxX

"I knew it! I knew it! _I knew it_!" Sirius cackled, dancing around.

"But what am I meant to do?!" Tonks wailed, her voice echoing around the empty classroom. "I can't tell him! I don't even like him like that!!"

Sirius stopped cackling and sat down next to Tonks. "Listen, kid. I don't believe a word of that _I don't like him like that_ nonsense. I can see it in your eyes, Tonks. You do like him like that, and I'm disappointed to hear you say anything against it."

Tonks began to protest, but Sirius was in full big brother mode. "You can't tell him, you're right. You don't have to act any different, if you can help it. I know you'll see him differently now, but just be normal. It's key."

Tonks sighed. "You're right. How weirded out do you think the others are right now?"

"Very. I should get back, but you can stay here to process stuff, if you like?"

"Yes please." Sirius turned to leave, schooling his expression to seem normal, when Tonks called out again. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know what to say? You haven't found yours, have you?"

Sirius laughed. "No I haven't. You're not meant to find them so quickly! But my little brother will one day, and Mum won't be any help."

He straightened his tie awkwardly, and left.


	13. Where nothing much happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it finish here?  
> Is this it??
> 
> Maybe. I'm right now editing all my chapters (I apologise for the first two, there's nothing I can do to save them) and writing my Fremione fic 'Fireworks and Friendship'. I'll be back for second year at some point, probably!
> 
> M xxxx

Tonks' dynamic with everyone felt a shift that was imperceptible to everyone except her.

Sirius was now her older brother - which he said he was good at, because he'd had practice.

Lily was now her confidante - and this worked both ways.

Severus was now her tutor - which he insisted that he hated.

James and Peter were now second-best friends - which they did not know, and Tonks would not tell them.

And Remus was everything all at once, and more - and Tonks could see why the universe paired them together.

January blended into February, February to March (which brought on a round of celebrations for James' birthday), March to April, April to May, May to June, and suddenly the end of the year was upon them. Everyone was one year older and (as Remus said) wiser, and Tonks was still combing the library for shadow wolf texts, Remus was still falling asleep everywhere, Sirius was still waving Muggle music in their faces, Lily was still regretting telling him about motorbikes, James was still throwing everything everywhere and Peter was still holding them up like the supportive and non-confrontational friend he was.

The end of the school year jumped on them like an over-excited Chocolate Frog (or an overexcited James. Same thing really). 

"You're ALL coming for a week at MY house!" He told them enthusiastically. "I got my mum to WRITE to ALL your parents - EXCEPT yours, Sirius, you're coming straight to us - and they ALL said YES!"

And so, when they packed up and said goodbye on Platform 9 3/4, Tonks considered her first year a success.


End file.
